Forget What We Once Knew
by Emily-Maya
Summary: What if something happened behind the scenes that changed the way two people saw one another? Maybe fiction can bring realization to reality.
1. Chapter 1

Forget What We Once Knew…

Chapter 1

Today is the first day of filming and I'm terrified. I mean what if I mess up? Especially the scene when my character Emily almost kisses Maya. Bianca Lawson is gorgeous so... Wait did I just really think that? She's pretty but am I really sexually attracted to her?

My head was spinning at the idea when I heard someone know on the door of my

dressing room. "Come in" I said as I tried to clear my mind.

I gulped when I saw Bianca walk in and close the door behind her "Hey Marlene wants us to rehearse a little together before actually going on camera" she said and soft smile formed on her face, one in which I couldn't help but to smile back at.

"Okay, want to start from the beginning?" I asked as I pushed my hair back

behind my ear and looked up at her. Her eyes were stunning... And the curly hair just helped to make her more beautiful.

She nodded and sat down next to me on the couch. "You want that? Maya . AKA new girl." she said to me as she laid her script down on the table.

I took a deep breath before saying my part "I'm Emily, welcome to the

neighborhood" I said and she grinned at me making me feel a little more relaxed.

We kept going through the script for like a hour before we stopped and I yawned. It was only 7pm and I was already tired.

Suddenly Ashley came in "Hey guys Marlene said we can call it a night since she just finished all of Lucy and Ian's scenes. Oh and she said to remind you two that your scenes will be filmed tomorrow. So be ready." she said and grinned before saying goodnight then leaving.

I gulped again nervously and Bianca noticed "Hey you want to go get some dinner with me? Maybe the scenes will be easier if we get to know one another better." she suggested and I perked up.

"Sure that sounds great. But Ashley drove me here this morning..." I said as I remembered she is probably waiting by her car for me.

She got up and grabbed her script "Well text her and tell her I'm kidnapping you for a bit and I'm going to take you home later." she said softly with a small smile.

After processing what she said for a moment, I texted Ashley and told her I was going to go out with Bianca for a bit so I didn't need her to drive me home. She replied a few seconds later saying okay.

"You ready to go?" Bianca asked and I nodded before grabbing my jacket along with my script.

We walked to her car and got inside then started driving down the road to well... I honestly don't know where she's taking me.

I smiled and looked out at the water as we drove by a beach "Soooo where are we going?" I finally asked and looked over at her. She even looks amazing when she's driving.

She smiled at me and pointed ahead "that Cafe up there. It's one of my favorite places. I think you will like it." she said as she pulled into the parking lot of the cafe.

Once she parked the car and then we got out before heading into the cafe.

It had a nice homey feel inside as we walked in and took a seat in a booth.

Bianca handed me a menu as a waitress came over to ask for our drink orders.

"I'll have Pepsi." she answered and then looked at me with a gentle smile.

"ummm I'll take pink lemonade." I said and then the waitress left us alone.

I began scanning the menu to figure out what to order until I decided on what I wanted.

Bianca placed her menu back down on the table after I did "So did you find what you wanted?" she asked me and I smiled

"Yes. Did you?" I asked and raised a brow.

She nodded as the waitress brought us our drinks "Sooo what will you two be having?" the women asked us.

Bianca took a sip of her drink and then ordered "I'll have the roasted chicken dinner." she said and then looked back over to me.

"I'll have the steak sandwich with fries." I said and the waitress wrote our orders down before leaving.

I thought back to the script and started to get nervous again.

Bianca noticed this again and gave me a warm gentle smile "You're still nervous huh?" she asked me and I took a drink of my pink lemonade

Nodding I nervously began playing with the empty straw wrapper in front of me.

"You're going to be fine, I promise. It's always hard when you get your first big role. But you will get use to it." she said trying to comfort me.

For some reason it worked and I calmed down. "Thank you..." I whispered and looked up at her with a thankful expression. "Do you ever get nervous anymore?" I asked her

She chuckled a little before nodding "All the time. But you get over it once you get to know the people your working with." she said and the waitress brought us our food. It looked so good.

I took a bite out of my sandwich and felt like I was in heaven "This is so good." I said after I swallow the food that was in my mouth.

Bianca nodded as she took a bite of her chicken "Yeah it is. I love coming here. This place has been here since I was a kid." she said and took a drink of her Pepsi.

I ate a couple more bites of my sandwich before laughing "It's so different

living here than it is in Canada. I kind of miss the snow and cold weather" I said as I looked out the window.

After a minute she replied "Well I can understand why. It's always hot here. Are you going to go back north for a bit when we finish filming this season?"

Along with smiling I nodded "Yes absolutely. I miss my family and my dogs.

Especially my dog Foxy." I said with a huge grin on my face before taking another bite of my food.

Bianca smiled this sweet, gentle smile that made my heart beat faster. She was so mindblowingly beautiful that I couldn't help but smile when I look at her.

We finished our food and paid before we got into her car. She started the car before looking over at me "So did you have a alright time?" she asked me as I put on my seatbelt.

"Yes. The food was amazing. We should do that again sometime." I said to her and bit my lip softly, I really want to get to know her better.

As she pulled out of the parking lot she nodded and smiled "That would be nice. Are you free after filming tomorrow?" she asked

I grinned probably bigger than I should have but damn I was happy "Yes I am." I answered happily

"Then how about we go see a movie?" she suggested as she drove.

Okay you know those moments when things go completely the way you wanted them to? Your heart beats excitedly and you feel like you're flying? I'm having one of those moments right now.

"That sounds good." I answer as we pull up to my apartment building "Thanks for tonight Bianca... I'm not so nervous anymore." I say and smile at her thankfully

Bianca turned to me and smiled back "No problem. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow on set?" she asked

I grinned and nodded "Absolutely. Goodnight Bianca..." I say as I get out of the car and the cool night air hits me

"Goodnight Shay." she said with a smile before I shut the door and she drove away.

As I headed up to my apartment I was smiling the entire time. I'd never been so comfortable with anyone before. Something about Bianca just relaxed me and made me feel free.

I took a long hot shower before getting dressed into my shorts and a tank. Then I blew dried my hair and got into bed. Where I curled up under the covers and relaxed.

Soon I was falling asleep and I could not wait for tomorrow to come...

_**Alright guys I hope you liked the first chapter :] Review me to tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Forget What We Once Knew…

Chapter 2:

I woke up the next morning and stretched before smiling as I thought about last night. It felt so right…

Bianca was so sweet and I think it's time I accept that I'm attracted to women. It's hard to ignore it all when she's around. I feel like I'm falling for her and I barely know her. No one ever said love is perfect though.

DING. DING. DING.

I jump slightly as my phone breaks my thoughts. I roll over and grab it only to see that Bianca had texted me **–How about coffee before work today? 3 Bianca-**

At this point the smile on my face is never going to go away as I text back **–Of course, where do you want me to meet you at?-** Then I get up to shower as I hear my phone going off again.

**-I'm already at your apartment building :] – **She texts me and I start freaking out… I look like a mess.

**-Ummm you can come on up if you want. I still need to shower. My apartment is C13.- **I reply as I rush to find something to wear to go out with her in.

After about ten minutes I hear a knock at my door and my heart races. I open the door and gulp… She looked amazing in skinny jeans and a low cut tank that had a plaid shirt unbuttoned over it. God I want her so bad…

She's smirking and I blush before letting her inside "good morning…" I say softly as I try to keep my composure.

Bianca is still smirking as she gives me this lustful look that confuses me yet highly turns me on at the same time "Good Morning… So do you always answer the door half naked? She asks.

I look down only to realize I'm still in my bra and panties I had fell asleep in the night before. Soon I spaz out "I..I ummm..I'm..Sorry." I say as I look away from her and blush along with clenching my eyes shut. It's like I just shut down right in front of her in embarrassment. How could I be so stupid?

While I'm silently going out of my mind before rushing over to dig through my clothes to hurry an cover up she comes up behind me. She places her hand on my lower back and rubs soothingly causing my eyes to shut in content.

"It's okay… You look incredible" she whispers in my ear and I look over at her still scared.

I gulp as her face gets closer to mine and her eyes are locked on mine with the occasional glance at my lips. I'm soon leaning in a little to before our lips meet in a soft tender kiss. It feels so good… Her arms go around my waist and slowly pull me closer as we kiss. Damn she's so warm as her body presses against mine and I feel her gently suck on my bottom lip as if begging for entrance. My mouth opens and as our tongues meet softly. Without thinking I wrap my arms around her neck.

After kissing for what felt like forever we pulled back a little and our foreheads still stayed pressed together. It only takes a moment before we kiss again I feel her slowly guiding me backwards till we fall onto my bed.

We stop kissing once again as we hit the mattress. Were just staring at one another for awhile taking deep breaths.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asks in this husky yet compassionate sounding voice that makes me ache for her more.

I gulp before shaking my head then I soon feel her start to kiss my neck and I moan in bliss. Fuck it feels so good as she sucks gently on my pulse point.

Her lips make their way to mine as I shove her plaid shirt off of her and onto the floor. I soon take of her tank also and start kissing her shoulder to her neck. She moans a little as I kissed under her jaw.

Bianca kicked off her shoes and jeans before taking her bra off as well. I felt her unhook my bra before pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. I bit my lip as she kissed my chest then took one of my nipples into her mouth and start sucking on it.

"Bianca…" I whimpered in bliss as she sucked on one nipple and then the other before kissing down my stomach.

She smirked as she took off my panties and kissed gently up the inside of my thigh. As I clenched the sheets anxiously she kissed my clit and started sucking on it fiercely.

I threw my head back and cried out her name in absolute pleasure as she worked my clit "Bianca!" I whimpered as she slowly pushed one of her fingers deep inside my wet pussy as she sucked my clit.

Soon I was covered in sweat as she added another finger and pumped harder inside of me. She had stopped sucking on my clit to go up and kiss me as she thrusted her fingers in and out of me. I could taste myself in her mouth as we kissed and I moaned into the kiss as I felt her rub my g-spot. Pleasure coursed through me more and more as she fingered my pussy harder and faster.

I wrapped on arms around her and dug my nails into her back as my back arched off the bed. "Ah… don't stop.." I moan out as she adds a third finger and I have a overpowering orgasm. I cry out as I cum all over her fingers and hand. I'd never had that strong of a orgasm before.

She gently kissed me as she slid her fingers out of me "How did that feel?" she whispered in my ear and kissed right under it.

"Amazing…" I pant out and smile as she smirks back at me.

I soon roll us over so she's under me, it's my turn to bring her pleasure. I'm nervous but I follow my instincts as cup her breasts in each hand and massage them before leaning in to take one of her hard nipples into my mouth.

She arched her back and gripped my hair in one of her hands as I sucked each nipple before going down to the place she need and wanted me most. I slip her panties off and lift her legs onto my shoulders as I take a soft hesitant lick at her enterance.

"Shay.. please.." she moaned and I didn't hesitate any longer. I licked her wet pussy one more time before taking her clit in my mouth. She thrusted her hips against my face as I sucked her clit hard and slowly rubbed my fingers against her enterance before slowly pushing in one finger at a time till three of them were deep inside of her. I kept sucking her as I began fingering her hard.

Bianca looked breathtaking as she closed her eyes and her mouth stayed open as she whimpered and moaned in pleasure as my fingers and mouth worked her pussy hard.

I loved seeing her like this and couldn't help but curl my fingers inside of her like I do to myself when I masturbate. I hit her g-spot instantly and she started to go into orgasm. Her juices poured out onto my fingers as her body went limp on my bed.

After pulling my fingers out I scooted up next to her where she pulled me close and kissed me passionately.

"That felt so good.." she said and smiled before pulling my blanket over us. Her arms were around me and I never felt so at home.

I blushed and smiled "So ummm what does this mean for you and I?" I ask softly as I nuzzle into her warm neck.

She rubbed my back and kissed my temple "I really like you and I'd like to take you out on a date tonight after we get off set." She said and I grinned happily.

"That sounds perfect to me." I say and kiss her cheek before groaning "We still have to go to a work in a hour."

Bianca chuckled and held me tighter. It felt so perfect and I couldn't wait til after work.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but things in my life are kind of crazy right now. Review? :]**_


End file.
